


"I Hate You"

by FallingForKonoha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Hate otp, Rough Sex, This isn't a common ship, but I ship it so hard nonetheless, one shot super short, rough sex in alley but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t stand him, that Sherlock bloody Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Hate You"

She hated him

He was arrogant and rude, such an arse, distrustful, curt, a freak and she couldn’t stand him

She definitely wouldn’t allow her eyes to linger on his a second too long when they met, she certainly never allowed herself to think of those cheekbones well into her sleepless nights, and she absolutely didn’t bite back his name when she was with other men  
No, of course she didn’t do any of that, because that would be mad and that was _his_ area

So when he smirked her way, her lip pulled back into a sneer because that’s what people do when the person they despise has the nerve to look at them like that, speak to them they way he did

 

She couldn’t stand him, that Sherlock bloody Holmes

 

“Oh no, we don’t need you on this one” she stopped him, hand up in protest, the blue and red flashing lights behind her ghosting over his sickly pale skin and casting surreal colors in their wake

“Lestrade’s text says otherwise” he spoke, in his usual bored tone, his eyes moving up and down her figure in a way that _didn’t_ make gooseflesh sprinkle across her skin

So she shook her head, craning her neck to look over his shoulder

“Where’s your little pet?”

“Really Donovan, he does have a life outside of the Work”

She scoffed, half lifting the police tape with stubbornness set in her jaw

“Couldn’t say the same for you” she jabbed, right as he was crossing her side

His smile was nothing short of mischievous

 

“I hate you” she groaned as nimble fingers undid each of her shirt buttons one handed, the other resting on her tan bare thigh and yanking, brutally so, until she wrapped her leg around his waist

“Hmm” he hummed, lips working over her neck, now exposed collarbone, any inch of uncovered skin he could reach, and the sound of his fly unzipping made her breathing hitch

Her fingernails clawed wherever they landed, neck, chest, working their way into his suit jacket and silk shirt that he never bothered to remove at times like this  
She wanted to mark him, carve into that marble body, making it a little less perfect

She wanted it to hurt

“You…you bloody…” she gasped when he entered, rough and cruel and just like him “bastard” she finished as her breath knocked out of her lungs with a hard thrust, smacking her back into the brick wall behind her

He smirked into her neck, his hand moving from her open blouse to cover her lips, cupping long fingers in a show of power, this little dance of theirs for domination

Her teeth sunk into their flesh

Forceful and violent and overwhelming, in the tiny space of the alley, fully clothed aside from the trousers hanging loosely off her ankle, his damned wool coat spilling around them like a cape of privacy, as if there was such a thing in outside in the streets of London

She shuddered against him, and his teeth pierced her flesh when he came undone inside her, fingers leaving bruises, teeth leaving markings that were to be hidden under turned up coat collars and scarves all the same

Neither said a word as they parted, panting and trembling and glaring

Until the next they meet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay does anyone else ship these two?  
> If so, do you think I should make like an actual fanfiction out of this? Because I totally can, these two are my hate otp, they'd rather destroy each other than give control to the other, and how great is that?


End file.
